Forum:United Wiki Nations
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ::Only English allowed ---- :See United Wiki Nations for more information. This is the heart of all United Wiki Nations, comparable with the United Nations of other countries in the world. __TOC__ = Information = Members * Adlibita (Romanian, RoWikicity) * Libertas (Dutch, Wikistad) * Lovia (English, Wikination) * Vreêland (Aeres, Aeres) Terminology * Wiki nation/Wiki country: a country of the United Wiki Nations * Wikicity: the site of a Wikination, like stad.wikia.com Archives */Archive/till October 2007 */Archive/November 2007 = Discussion = Category:Forums Lovia (3) We have a king, so I want to start up a government! Please come down to Wikination! :> http://nation.wikia.com/ :Dimitri Neyt 11 noiembrie 2007 10:20 (UTC) UWN agreements We have to have some rules, some agreements. I have got some examples (if you have ideas too, put them over here!): Alexandru (RWC - WS) 11 noiembrie 2007 10:50 (UTC) Peace agreements *The members of the UWN will not attack each other *.. Commerce *More international companies (we can make it more easy for them to go into another wiki nation) *.. Military *.. Easy linking to RoWikicity, Wikistad, Wikination or Aeres Use Template:L. Use it like this: Result * Alexandru (RWC - WS) 21:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Proposal for the Aeres logo -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 08:40, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :This one is much better! Alexandru ( - ) 15:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Very good! I'll inform the community at Wiense Kalle on the aeres wiki. Kremnae 16:47, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::I have the feeling I know these logo's :D Nice 17:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Check out these templates -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 10:02, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Nice done! :-) Alexandru ( - ) 15:12, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::They're great. 17:36, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Lovia (4) Lovia is about to create a government and start up elections. EVERYONE is invited to come to and help us. - 19:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Newspaper Who wants to start a UWN-newspaper with me? Everyone may edit! I know a good lay-out. There will be info about UWN-decisions and other UWN things and about some important things happened in the wiki countries. Alexandru ( - ) 15:07, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Which lay-out? 15:19, 16 November 2007 (UTC) This one: (left UWN, right Wiki countries) Alexandru ( - ) 15:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) | width="46%" class="MainPageBG" style="border:1px solid #d1d0f5;background:#f4f1fc; vertical-align:top;"| Join a Wikicity! |} :Mmmm, cava, but other colors please. I want to do the Lovia news section. 15:41, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::You mean the Wiki countries section, there are 2 sections.. a UWN and a Wiki Countries.. Alexandru ( - ) 15:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::I know, but I'll do the Lovia news in the Wiki countries section. 15:51, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::OK. Alexandru ( - ) 17:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) French Wiki nation? I've got a idea! The guys of Wikistad know what I mean with La Cité :). A French related wiki. Already for months inactive. If we ask the leader of La Cité if he wants to change La Cité into a wiki nation, we can get a French version :D. Alexandru ( - ) 19:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Maybe, but the layout MUST change, it's terrible! 19:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. It's a very ugly lay out. I find the normal 'Smoke' lay out ugly too, that's why I've selected Wikipedia in my preferences. If Smoke is ugly you can imagina how ugly this is. -Markvondeegel 19:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::(BTW: I don't like the WikiSteê layout either... 19:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC)) ::::You mean the not Wikipedia lay out? Yes, it's very ugly and I've selected Monobook in my preferences I think the same as Mark has. --Ooswesthoesbes 08:14, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I dislike its lay-out too but you can make it nicer (!). I just wanted to say that... uhm.. who wants to ask that guy from LaCité if they don't want to join us, by changing their wiki (like Aeres has done)? Alexandru ( - ) 08:20, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :And the same for Aeres (the lay-out), at my preferences I've chosen "Monobook" but the lay-out is still not the same as on Uwn, Wikistad, RoWikicity,... Alexandru ( - ) 08:22, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know how to work with MediaWiki:Monobook.css, the only things I can do with MediaWiki is translating to Lozi, Limburgish and Zealandic. --Ooswesthoesbes 08:36, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::OK. And about the logo, do you want to use the one from above? That one that Petru made. Alexandru ( - ) 08:43, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm the last one to ask those things. I hardly speak any Aeres. I think it's ok but I can't say what other people think about this. --Ooswesthoesbes 08:48, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. I'm done; I've asked all the French guys. Alexandru ( - ) 09:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Idea for the use of this wiki I think this wiki could also be used as a sort of Wikimedia Incubator or Incubator Plus fpr new Wikinations. Than you know for sure you won't get a dead wiki like VilleVirtuelle. And I'm talkable about this project, it's a good project. --Ooswesthoesbes 18:56, 17 November 2007 (UTC) WikiCittà in Italiano Vidi http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/It.Citta. Io parla Italiano, dunque io parto del mio Wiki: la Città! Può cantare del UWN come lui vienne? --Ooswesthoesbes 08:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC)